Surprises
by ElleInfinite
Summary: This story was originally called 'Never Leave Me, Please' I decided to completely re-do this story. It is now called surprises. I've changed a few things including some scenes that were previously written. I am going to make everything more drawn out and not put details in the story so quick like I did before. The story is about the same thing as before. I hope you like the re-edit


Everything had changed. Dale had gotten bit, Andrea went missing, Lori had died while giving birth to Judith, and Hershel had lost his leg. Not to mention the fact that T-Dog had sacrificed his life to save Carol, who we had had thought was also dead, until Daryl found her holed up in a solitary cell almost passed out from dehydration. Rick wasn't the same anymore since everything that went down between him and Shane at the farm. He almost lost it completely when he killed Shane, but he did end up losing it when he found out that Lori had died and that Carl was the one who had to put her down. Yes, everything in fact had changed.

Rick had start to see and hear things that weren't there, Beth took care of Judith more than anyone else besides Carl, Maggie had distanced herself from the entire group, only talking to a select few, which happened to be Beth and Hershel. Merle was back, he wasn't as bad as before, but he was still Merle. He had mellowed out a lot, stepping up as one of the leaders around the prison. Daryl looked out for everyone, and he was becoming more and more a part of the group, not being as closed off anymore.

Carl wasn't the same either, after he had to kill his mother, back then he was just a boy living in a fucked up world gull of walkers, but now he was brave. I guess killing your mother will do that to you. Me? Well, I had definitely changed. I used to be just the guy doing supply runs, wearing only a baseball hat and only carrying a baseball bat to protect myself. Now, I learned how to use more weapons such as guns and Daryl's crossbow. All thanks to Daryl.

We got a new member to our group, her name is Michonne and the only weapon she carries is he sword. She warned us about the Governor, and she led Daryl and Rick right to where Maggie and I were being held captive. Maggie didn't do much after our encounter with the Governor which was when she was becoming cold and distant. She wouldn't eat, barely slept, and never said a word. We all knew what had happened to her, she was raped by the Governor. It wasn't hard to guess when we found her naked in one of the rooms they kept us in. She only ever mumbles words to Hershel or Beth and that was rare nowadays.

Everyone had someone looking out for them. Rick had Carl and Judith to look out for, Merle had Daryl to look out for, and Hershel had Beth and Maggie. Carol was looked out for by the whole group and so was Michonne, but she was more capable of handling her own, more so that Carol. Me, I had Daryl looking out for me.

It hadn't been long after Merle disappeared from the rooftop in Atlanta when Daryl and I had started hooking up. At first it started as just plain fucking between us. There was no kissing or cuddles afterwards, and we would never face each other while we were fucking, we would just go our separate ways afterwards. It wasn't until we had arrived at Hershel's farm after the incident at the CDC that things had changed in our relationship. We had snuck out into the woods and that was the first time we had kissed, the first time that we made love. It was also the first time that Daryl had told me that he loved me, that he was IN love with me. That was also the first time that I had told him that my feelings for him were the same as he felt for me. No one in our group knows about us being together, I don't think Daryl is ready to come out to the group just yet, and honestly I was completely OK with that, especially since Merle is here now.

There were complications in our relationship after we had confessed to each other at the farm. One being that Maggie kept throwing herself at me, giving little hints that she wanted to be with me as more than friends. Daryl didn't like that very much. Two being the fact that ever since Carol had lost Sophia, she had clung to Daryl more than any friend ever should. Daryl was quick to reassure me that he had no feelings towards her in that way, and that I was the only one he wanted to be with.

We got closer near the end of our final days at the farm, though; Daryl and I were in the woods one morning. I had decided to tag along with him on a hunt. We were talking about out past lives before everything went down. I told him about my parents Disowning me and kicking me out after I had finally decided to tell them that I was gay. About how I was working as a pizza delivery guy to hopefully save up enough to go to college one day and that instead I was so far in debt it wasn't even funny. That was also when Daryl had decided to tell me about his daughter, Genevieve. Daryl had told me how he and Merle got separated from her when everything had started to go down. They had looked for her, but her trailed had gone cold.

He started to tell me stories about her. How she was a straight-A student in school, she was so smart she actually jumped up a few grades. How she loved to dance and sing or play any instrument she could get her hands on. Daryl told me that she loved learning languages, and despite the fact that she was only 14 going on 15, she was a quick learner. How he and Merle taught her how to hunt when she was younger. How to skin her catch, hot to shoot guns or crossbows, but her favorite would always be her bow and arrow. He told me how she and Merle would go on special hunting trips to see who could catch the most animals and whoever lost had the but the other a gift. He told me that Merle would always let her wind and would end up getting her the best gifts.

Daryl shown me pictures of her that he carried around with him still. Pictured of all three of them, some of just her, some with just her and Daryl, or some with just her and Merle; Daryl looked so happy in those pictures, so young. He told me that it was almost her birthday coming up, said he had been keeping track of the date. It was almost Halloween time; her birthday was on Halloween.

This was the first time Daryl ever opened up about her since they had gotten separated, said it was just too hard on him to talk about it, said it just so hard to handle the pain of losing is only child. He told me that he was so scared on not knowing whether or not if she was still alive and alone, or a walker. He told me that even though he wasn't a religious person, he still prayed she wasn't a walker and the he would find her soon. Honestly, I prayed for the same thing.

It had been almost a couple months or so since everything that had happened with Governor. Everything was going OK, there were no signs of the Governor or his people. They got the walker situations controlled, they sealed off the first gates leading into the inner yard and sealed up all the leaks in the prison. They even got a garden, stable, and pens for animals going. Everything was going OK.

Judith was running out of formula, so I had volunteered to do a supply run. It was the perfect chance to get what I needed while getting her formula. Daryl wanted to come with me, but I convinced him that it was easier for me to go alone, that it was easier for to get in and out without any complications if I was to go alone.

I had parked in front of a general store; it was like a little mini Wal-Mart. I grabbed my backpack, sling it over my shoulder before going in. The store was somewhat a mess, but it had a lot sill in it that people decided wasn't important for them to take. Luckily, there were still quite a few cans of formula left on the shelves. After grabbing as much as I could fit into my backpack, I wandered off to a different part of the store.

I know that I told the group that I was only going to get formula for Judith, but there was this nagging voice in the back of my mind that I knew what was going on with me since we had left Hershel's farm. The throwing up, headaches, food cravings, my whole body being sore, and always being exhausted all the time now; especially the weight gain around my stomach area, how it had started to become round.

I just needed to prove my suspicions and figure out if whether or not I was just being delusional. I made my way to the women's personal hygiene sections, scanning the shelves for what I was looking for. After I had found it, I grabbed a few boxes just to be safe. I tore the boxes open, putting the different sticks in the side pocket of my backpack, zipping it up and hurrying back out to where I had parked the car.

I was eager to get back to the prison and find out what the results were, but that would have to wait as I was forced to make a quick escape when the familiar sounds of groaning and scuffling feet echoed through the store. I quickly got into to the car before driving off. I wasn't that far out of town before I found myself slamming on the breaks, the tires screeching to a halt. I quickly jumped out of the car, when I froze. A girl, maybe around 15 or so, ran right out in front of me. She was so familiar; I had seen her before, but only in pictures, pictures that Daryl had shown me of his daughter; Genevieve.

"Are you OK?" I asked, my voice shaky from the fact that I almost ran over my boyfriend's daughter

She only nodded "I need help. I can't find my family."

I walked closer to her, slowly, "My name's Glenn, my group isn't to farm from here. Let me take you back there, you look like you could use a good night's rest and a proper meal."

She started to shake her head, "No, I have to find my family."

"What's your name?" I asked her

She brushed her hair out of her face before replying, "Genevieve Dixon."

She was packing some serious weapons on her, I knew for a fact that this was Daryl's daughter. She looked like him, only with longer and darker hair. She carried a sword on her back along with a bow and arrows. She had two hand gun holsters on her hips and I could barely see the glimpse of knives hiding in her boots, strapped to her legs, and the fact that was in all black, black tank top, and dark skinny jeans; definitely Daryl's daughter.

"I can't come with you, I'm sorry. I have to find my dad and my uncle."

"Daryl Dixon, right?" I said, "That's your father isn't it? Merle Dixon is your uncle." She just gave me this look before I continued, "Daryl told me about you. How you got separated from them when this first started. He told me how you used to go on special hunting trips with Merle and the he would always let you win, so he could buy you gifts. That he was the one who taught you how to hunt, and how he bought you your first bow and arrow. He said you loved that thing."

She was looking at me now, her hazel eyes widening, "You know my father and uncle?" Her voice was getting excited now, "They are alive?"

I nodded my head, "They are. They are a part of our group. I could take you to them if you would like, it isn't that far from here, only a couple miles out. Daryl will be so glad to see you, Merle too. They muss you so much. They blame themselves for letting you get separated from them."

She looked at me hesitantly, "Alright, I will go with you, but if I find out that this was all a trick, I will not hesitate to put an arrow in your head."

Yup, definitely Daryl's daughter.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the prison, Carl opened the gates for us so we could drive up to the cell blocks. As soon as we were out of the car, I grabbed my backpack, grabbing Genevieve's hand and making our way inside. Rick raced up to us and began asking questions, asking who she was.

"I found her on the highway; she ran out in front of me and I almost ran her over."

"What does she want?"

I ignored his question, "Where is Daryl and Merle?"

"They are inside, skinning their catch; they decided to go hunt after you left." Carol said, glaring at Genevieve.

I made my way into the cell block, dragging Genevieve with me, "Daryl!" I yelled, "Where you at?"

I told the girl to stay around the corner as I rushed down the stairs, Rick, Carol and Carl in suit. My gaze landed on Merle and Daryl sitting at the table with various meats waiting to be cooked.

"What the hell is with all your yelling, Glenn?" Daryl asked me as he and Merle wiped the blood off of their hand, going over to me.

I smiled at them, "While I was on the way back from my supply run, I tan into someone who was looking for you two, and she has been looking for a long time now. She is very eager to see you guys."

"What are you talking about, Short-round?"

Merle and Daryl had confusion written all over their faces, as well as everyone else that had come piling into the room to see what was going on. I finally called Genevieve to make her way down here.

"Genevieve?" The Dixon brothers said at the same time

She gave them both a small smile, "Hey Daddy, Uncle Merle…"

Everyone was silent in the room as they all looked at the Dixon brothers and the girl. Suddenly, Daryl shot forward, scooping Genevieve up, hugging her tightly as broken sobs escaped his body. Genevieve was holding on just as tight. They finally parted before she ran towards Merle, he also scooping her up into a tight embrace.

Everyone was still in shock as they witnessed the scene before them.

"So let me get this straight. You're Daryl's daughter?" Carol asked, her tone very bitter

She only nodded her head as she was let go of Merle hug, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I am so sorry, Baby-girl." Daryl said as he hugged his daughter again, "We looked everywhere for you. We had no idea where you had gone… your trail ran cold."

"It's OK, daddy."

It took me a minute to realize that Daryl had made his way over to me and was currently wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me. I felt his breath on my ear, "Thank you so much, Glenn." He whispered to me, "I love you so much." It was so quiet so I only I would be able to hear.

While they were still having their little reunion, I decided to sneak off towards to bathroom, with my sticks in hand. I was really scared on what the results would be, what Daryl would think about all of this. He just got his family back, and here I was about to complicate his life even more. He is going to be so disgusted with me.

It was there, that little pink plus sign on all of the tests. I was in fact pregnant with Daryl's baby. I let out a soft sight, "I am so screwed." I told myself.

I let my hands wander to my stomach, pulling up the shirt to reveal my stomach. It was rounded out and growing, just from looking at it, I would say I looked almost 4 months now. It would be harder to hide from now on with my stomach growing, no baggy shirt would hide this baby bump.

I quickly hid the pregnancy tests in my pockets before making my way back to my cell, along the way I passed by Daryl's cell, I made brief I contact with him before going into mine.

I fell onto my bed gently… I was so screwed. I never thought that the doctors were right when I had been told I was one of the few males on earth to be able to give birth. I never believed until now… I was so screwed. How was I supposed to tell Daryl I was having his baby? He would never believe me and now that Genevieve is back in his life they were hardly ever alone together anymore. I love the fact that Daryl has his daughter back in his life, but now is the worst possible time for me to get pregnant.

My body was aching. I didn't have much luck with being one of the ones where morning sickness was barely present during the pregnancy. No, it was there and I could barely eat because of it. Everything was starting to take its toll on me… the body aches, morning sickness, fatigue, the weight gain. I had started to show through the baggy shirts. I knew my time was running out to tell Daryl, but the timing just wasn't right.

Everything was going good for the group right now, and I don't want to be the one to screw that up.

I started to softly rub my swollen stomach, trying to ease the stomach ache and the baby kicks were about to start soon, I had a feeling. I was excited to feel the baby kick, but I was not looking forward to that pain. Nausea coursed through me as I made a mental note to go into town to pick up some Tylenol and prenatal vitamins.

I knew I had to slow down the pace I was going; I was working too hard. I picked up a lot of slack that was going on in the group, I barely saw Daryl most days. I was either out in the sun, tending to the animals, or I was on patrol. I barely had time to sleep and I could barely eat. I found myself becoming distant from the group and honestly, I didn't know how I felt about that. I knew one thing for sure though, I missed being with Daryl.

I found myself crying at night, the stress was getting to me. I would muffle my sobs into my pillow, praying that no one would hear me. I was on my side, wrapped in the thin blanket, my hands on my baby bump, my face smashed into the pillow. Sobs racked my body. I didn't hear that someone had come in until I felt someone crawl up behind me on the bed. I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around my body.

I felt my body stiffen, it was Daryl, Daryl was laying behind me, trying to calm me down, "Glenn…" he whispered in my ear, he sounded so concerned and that only made me cry harder into my pillow, "Glenn, please tell me what's wrong?"

I turned my body towards him, burying my face in the side of his neck, clinging onto his body, "I don't know how to tell you… If I do, you hate me…" I could barely get the words out over my sobs but he still managed to understand me.

Daryl started to run his fingers through my hair while his other hand was rubbing my back. Him doing so was easing some of the tension in my body and I finally felt myself start to relax, "Glenn, I could never hate you. Please tell me what's wrong. You've been really distant with everyone lately. You've been looking sick and pale and I want to know what's wrong."

I didn't know what was going to happen, I was scared out of my mind but I need to tell him. Right now was the perfect time, we finally had a minute alone and I was tired of going through this pregnancy alone. I was still afraid he would find me disgusting and hate me, but it needed to be said, "I'm pregnant…" I mumbled into his neck

"You're what? I didn't understand you"

I took a deep breath, looking at him, "I said I'm pregnant, Daryl. We are going to have a baby."

He just looked at me, I couldn't tell what was showing on his face and that was scaring me to the point where I started crying again. I went to turn away from him, when he tightening his hold on me, "Are you serious? How is that possible?"

It took me a minute to find the right way to answer, "When I was younger, I went in for a check-up at the doctor's office. I had been having pain in my stomach so my parents decided to get myself check out to see what was wrong. Turns out that I have female parts and I was fully capable to carry a baby to term." I took another deep breath, "There is only a select few, but it is possible for men to have babies."

He didn't say anything for a while, I was waiting for him to just get off of the bed and start calling me a freak, "Daryl… please say something…" My voice quivered

"I don't know what to say Glenn. I never thought this would happen, am I happy about it? Yes, I am. Do I look at you any different? No, and I still love you. I never knew it was possible for this to happen, but I can tell you that since it is happening, that I am happy and it just makes me love you so much more." I felt him give a light kiss to my forehead

My body relaxed completely and I started to cry again, but from the fact that he wanted to be a part of this and not because he was disgusted, "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I was so scared you would hate me and be so disgusted. I didn't know how much longer I could go through with this pregnancy alone."

"You should have told me, even when you suspected that you were. I would have been with you every step of the way."

I sniffled, "I'm sorry I didn't… I was just too scared."

"Are you showing yet?" He asked, all I did was nod my head, "Can I see?"

I moved to lay on my back before pushing my shirt up to show him the rounded baby bump, "I figured I am about 5 months along, with my stomach being so big, I should be starting to feel the baby kick soon…"

Daryl didn't say anything, he just rested on of his hands on my bump, "How are you feeling?"

I gave a strained laugh, "I have the worst morning sickness, I am always tired, my whole body hurts, and I am always nauseous, and I can barely eat anything without throwing it up. Going to sleep is the worst, I can never get comfortable. My bladder feels like it is always full and I feel so fat and disgusting…"

Daryl started rubbing soothing circles on my bump and giving it a light kiss, "You are not fat or disgusting, for being a guy and being pregnant, you are still beautiful to me. I'm sorry that your hurting and can't eat, but I am going to help you through this as much as I can. Are you in pain or nauseous right now?"

I shook my head, "Earlier I was, but right now I'm not. Being here with you beside me makes the nausea go away. I guess it's the way your scent is; it has a calming effect of my nausea. Ever since you started rubbing my back or my baby bump the pain has kind of faded to the point where it is barely there."

"I think it's time we told everyone about our relationship, Glenn." He said, "I want them to know but first I want to tell Merle and Gen."

I gave him a small smile and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "If you feel like you're ready then we can. I'm worried how the group will react to me being pregnant…"

"Merle and Gen will be happy and understand, I don't know about the rest of the group. If they have any problem with us being together or you being pregnant then we will leave and figure something out. I'm not going to let them make you feel bad about this." He told me as he wrapped the blanket around us, pulling me into his arms once more, "Gen has always wanted a younger brother or sister and Merle loves his family more than he lets on. You have nothing to worry about."

I cuddled up into him, resting my head on his shoulder while wrapping my arms around his waist, listening to his heart beat, "Would you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl, I'll be happy with whatever. What about you?"

I shrugged, "I guess I am the same way, I never thought I would have a kid before. I'll just be happy when the baby gets here." I looked up at him, "You staying in here tonight or do you have to go back?"

Daryl gave me a light kiss, "I'm stay in here with you, if you want me to that is."

"Of course I do, I've been wanting you sleep in here for a while now." I gave him another kiss before resting my head back on his chest, "I missed being with you."

I barely heard him say that he missed me too when I started to drift off to sleep to the sound of his heart beat and him breathing. I was finally able to fully relax.


End file.
